dead_guys_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
The game ran on a VHS
when i was a kid VHS tapes were still a thing and i also enjoyed video games. i also liked spongebob squarepants. one day when i had permisssion to go to the store by myself. i saw a game that was an actual VHS for some reason. i was super happy and so happy if it was diarrhea/barf you couldent grasp it. i ran to my house wanting to play the game. i put it n the cartridge. the game started up with a weird name saying "Buceroos revenge!!!!" in a yellow underlined font. it also shown a man with a cowboy hat with a dark brownish red shirt pointing a gun at you. it had no backdrop at all. the cursor was a black dot. when i clicked the grey play button the man pulled the trigger. it shown a cutsene. it was my character insulting him. then he said one wich was a threat "IM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DONT SHUT UP OR ELSE YOULL DIE!!!!!!!! ILL KI-" he stopped. "OH WAIT I ALREADY CAN I HAVE A GUN RIGHT NOW!!!!!". my character shot him and blood spilt everywhere, his eyes got gouched out and blood sprout so much the cowboy hat flew off. witch the cowboy hat glitched out. his dialouge read "i thought we were amigos....". he fell to the ground my character stomped on his face causing brains to go on one of the frying pans wich the oven malfunctioned and cooked and fried them. then it goes to the game. it shown the sonic "Hill Zone Act 1" start screen. i was in a house, it said it was mine. assumed that though, the game told me to open the fridge. so i did. i picked up an apple and took a bite out of it. then a weird creature appeared. it was horrifying.. he had human eyes that had blood crying out of them. his shirt was white. he had Claws. his hands looked like a frog. his head was black, he had no nose or mouth. and i could make out a face in his face. there was 2 things i realied, the game had perfect quality (wich gets ruined soon), and this had to be the hauntings coming to the pyschical world already. he turned into buckeroo witch was the man i killed in the game. i was forced into a battle. he tunred into a floating head. and the room turned grey. his eyes were black and the puples were dark red (blood red) and his mouth and eyes were bleeding black goop. his dialouge read -this....youve done this to me and i will devour your soul because of it, also BOO! did i get you, I BET I DID-, i had two options -pay and die-, the other -I HATE YOU-, the i hate you option had blue behind it, the other had red behind it. i chose pay and die by accsident and it played cryng, blood splashing sounds, and screaming, it umped up at my character as the sounds looped and got louder. then it cut to me picking up a knife, it didint work beause the creature caught it and stabbed me in the stomach. he said "now you will suffer forever, it cut to a battle. i had two options. F for fight, and D for die. he was now dfferent, he was still a floating head though. now he had no skin color, a cut on his head showing peices of brain, one of his eyes had an x in it. i hit hm with a gunshot and it didint work, he killed me again, and then the battle began again, after 16 battles i finnaly killed him, and and he said he would come back. i wa horryfied of this game and confused to, i took itout but it still stayed there, his dead body was there to, i threw the VHS out the window and when it hit the ground hard the dead body shown symbles for pain. never play this game even if it is a normal game and not a VHS, still dont play it